


#Superboy

by LazulinaLapi



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: Today is the day a new student joins. Let's just say, he's unique...sorta. Of course that doesn't keep the girls and even the boys from noticing something is up. Especially finding out who he really is.
Kudos: 6





	1. #New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion arose among me and my friends about characters who would be cool to bring in. One of them spoke about Superboy and how he would fit in, so here it is.

There wasn't a dull moment at Metropolis High. Well, aside from the occasional criminals, villains, and monsters that are always taken down. Those taking them down? None other than the Superhero Girls, and sometimes team ups with the Invinibros (go bros). 

"It's really weird that there hasn't been anything going on lately. You think something's up?" 

Babs was eating her fries talking to the other girls. 

"I dunno, I kinda like it. Let's us kick back and relax, you know?" 

Speaking of kicking back and relaxing, Kara leaned back in her chair, kicking her legs up on the table. It was kind of nice to not worry about anything. 

"Sisters, now is not the time to slack off! For all we know this might lead up to something far worse, so we should always be prepared!" 

Diana slammed her fist on the table to get them to focus. Afterall, an Amazon should always be prepared for anything. To her it was suspicious that things were too quiet. 

"Oh come on Diana, just relax. We'll always be ready to fight, let's just enjoy the downtime." 

Zee said it with a smile on her face. Besides, with no action for a while, it has given her ease, and a well kept manicure. 

"Zee is right Diana, it's nothing to worry about. The only thing to worry about right now is Babs trying to eat two burritos at the same time." 

Jessica motioned to Babs who was doing just that. Trying to eat two burritos at the same time. 

"Well, I just hope nothing scary happens." 

Karen sat at the table with her lunch in her hands. She smiled at her friends, just happy to be at ease for a while. 

"Besides, the guys seem to be fine too." 

Babs sighed as she finished her burritos. She had been longing to use some more of her batgadgets that she made. But it still felt suspicious that things were too quiet. The lunch bell rang for students to go to class, as Babs was walking down the hall to her next class and heard people talking. 

"People are saying that the reason things have been so calm lately is because there's a new hero in town." 

"Yeah, I heard on a podcast that some people are calling him Superboy because he seems to have the same powers as Superman." 

"Do you think he'll replace the Superhero Girls?" 

Babs went to class and sat at her desk, thinking on what she heard. Pulling out her notebook she jotted down what she heard to save for later. The teacher began class with an introduction. 

"Alright students, we have a new student joining us today. Give a warm welcome to Conner Kent." 

Everyone turned to look at the new student, who waved back and went to sit in his seat. Babs took a quick glance at him, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Nothing much to her, but she got a weird vibe from him.


	2. #Curiositiy

Babs pulled the switch on the table to take them to the hideout underneath the store. 

"Hey guys, I want to talk to you all about something. Have you heard of Superboy? They're saying he's a new hero." 

Kara laughed as she heard it. Thinking it was funny because of the name. 

"Pft, Babs please. Superboy? Ha, that's funny. I doubt it dude, besides if he is some 'new hero' then that's probably not his name..." 

"But guys, everyone is talking about it. They think that he's the reason things have been calm lately. If he is real, then don't we deserve to know it?" 

Zee interrupted Babs half way through what she was saying. Babs was almost always going off a tangent sometimes. 

"Babs please, if it's true then let's just leave it alone." 

Jessica spoke up about the situation as it could prove detrimental to the group. Afterall, if they let it be, then nothing would be happening for them to be involved. 

"Zee, if that's the case then won't we be unnecessary to Metropolis?" 

At the same time someone else entered the lair. The Invincibros (go bros) had come in. 

"Have you guys heard of this Superboy dude?" 

Hal spoke loudly about the situation. Afterall, even to them it was something crazy. Barry spoke after Hal, in a calmer manner.

"Yeah, people have been talking about it online and on podcasts. It's apparently some rumor that people have seen this guy fighting crime. Kara, do you have any relatives that you know of? Because there has to be a reason for his name." 

"Barry, I don't have any other family members aside from Superman. Whoever this 'Superboy' is, he's definitely a poser or that's not his name at all." 

Kara became annoyed at being asked this twice. Afterall, with people wondering if they were related can be annoying, especially if she kept denying it. Garth spoke up about the situation. 

"Well if he is real, why don't we try and figure it out, you know?" 

Hal seemed to have a lightbulb moment after Garth said that. He knew that this could prove something for the team. 

"Garth is right, maybe if we find him first he'll join the Invincibros (go bros) and we can finally have a new member!" 

Jessica slapped her forehead when she heard Hal say that. 

"Hal, that's not the point. This isn't a competition, we just need to know if this is real or not. Because if the rumor is true then we need to figure out what to do." 

"Right, if he's real, then we need to try and be one step ahead of him to catch the bad guys and beat monsters."

"Hal! That's...ugh..." 

Babs pulled out her notebook from her backpack. Flipping to her pages regarding the situation and who she feels might be a part of this. 

"I wanted to say this earlier but, there's this new kid in school." 

"Huh? Oh yeah his name is Conner Kent, at least that's what I think it was." 

"This is a stretch guys, but I think...that Conner Kent might be Superboy." 

Kara seemed to be surprised by the last name as it was eerily familiar. That was her cousin's last name, but maybe it's just coincidence. But everyone seemed to be laughing at Babs' assumption. 

"Babs please, what gives you the reason that it's true? Just because he's new doesn't mean anything." 

"But...look at my notes. He's new and it happens to coincide with the arrival of this 'Superboy' person. He's in one of my classes and there's something up with him. Someone bumped into the tall bookcase, and it's heavy with all the books on it. It almost fell and he caught it and put it back like it was no issue at all. So I decided to look him up." 

Zee spoke up as she was hearing Babs talking all about it. Especially when she heard of what Babs is doing. 

"Babs, are you stalking him? Because that's weird, even for you." 

"I'm just looking at records. So, it said that he came from Smallville High and transferred here. But it feels like he just came out of nowhere. Because that's about all there is, just his name and his small profile." 

"Yeah, uh huh. Babs, some people like keeping a low profile. Maybe some people don't like being disturbed or are hiding something for safety issues." 

"Fine, I'll just drop it. Look, how about we just do a stakeout and see if 'Superboy' is real." 

Everyone seemed to be in agreement with her idea.


	3. #SuperSecret

Conner returned to his home after class, finally putting his things down.

"Ah, I see you're finally back. It's time to go over what you're supposed to do, Kon-El." 

Lex Luthor walked into the room, talking to Conner about what to do. Afterall, he didn't capture Superman for nothing to get dna and adding it with his own to clone Conner. 

"I...what is it Lex? What more do you want me to do? I'm already being on top of taking care of the crime. But is that all I was made for?" 

"No, no, no. Don't think that way Conner. What I want you to do is replace every superhero in this town. Then you can finally make your debut and take your place, as well as my place in this city. Afterall, Lex Luthor will be a name that means protection." 

"Well, people already know your name. It's a household name and I don't know what more you want...can I please have a normal life after all this?" 

"I'll think about it, just fall in line and soon everything will go into place. Just be a good clone and try to blend in with others. Afterall, I'm taking care of everything you need, including the roof over your head." 

He walked out of the residency and left Conner all to himself. Conner sat down on the couch, silently frustrated by all this. Sure, he knew what Lex wanted him to be, it still bothered him. Deep down he wanted a normal life, the only sense of normality was going to school. 

"Ugh! Conner do this, Conner do that! I just want to do what I want. Besides, I'm old enough to make my decisions..." 

He sat there and decided to finish everything for classes, laying back and relaxing on the couch he did have some freedom, it's not like he couldn't do anything. Besides, it's fitting in right? People like to talk about Sweet Justice a lot, so why not? Getting up he walked toward the door and took a quick glance to his costume, knowing he had to be ready in time.


	4. #BlendingIn

Walking into Sweet Justice, Conner walked up to the counter to order something. He looked at the menu for sometime until being interrupted by Barry, who was waiting for him to order something. 

"Can I get you anything?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I'm new here and everything looks super good. Is there anything that you can recommend?" 

Looking at the clock he realized that he could be late to the time. This affected his decision on what to order. 

"Umm, anything that can be to go..." 

"Sure, how about a mix of donuts and chocolate?" 

"That sounds good to me! I'd like that." 

Conner paid Barry at the counter and picked up his order, heading back to the house as soon as possible. This confused Barry for a moment, but brushed it off. 

\----

"Hey Babs, you weren't kidding he is a bit weird. But I don't mean to be rude and mean about it. He seemed like he had to be somewhere quick." 

Babs gave him a knowing look. She knew she was onto something good. Her hunch could be right and it was possible to be on watch. 

\----

Conner returned to the house and put the food down on the table in the kitchen, opening it up to eat a donut. Only to be interrupted by someone walking into the room. 

"Well, I hope that you're ready Kon-El. If I'm right, then there'll be a break in soon, and you will be there to stop it before anyone else." 

"Are...are you paying people to commit crimes so I can save the day to take them down and get credit? Because that isn't justice, it's wrong to do." 

"You're job is to stop them and it's a perk if you put the other heroes in the city out of a job. Now go on Superboy, it's your cue." 

Conner sighed as he changed into his costume, ready to fight crime. 

"The jacket, really? What's up with you and that jacket? And even the glasses." 

"Hey, it's a part of who I am. Can't I be allowed that much? Besides it makes me stand out from others. Bye."


	5. #SpyWork

"Alright everyone, maybe Hal has a point. It would be good to have a head start, an advantage to see if he's real. Ok, so here's what's up, I'm predicting that there will be a break in at the bank soon, so if we get there quick maybe we can see if the rumors are true." 

Babs made sure everyone was ready as she inputted everything on her computer and her bike. She was determined to find out, because maybe they can form an alliance of some sort and maybe he'll join them. 

"So that's the plan Babs? To try and catch him? What if he overpowers us? I'm scared guys." 

Karen rubbed her arm thinking about what might happen if they catch him. 

"Karen if he truly is on the side of justice then he should consider us allies in his cause to stop crime." 

Diana had high hopes and expectations should they find him out. Afterall, they could become their ally to fight injustice. 

"Well, let's catch this guy, and clear his name of 'Superboy'. Again, that might not even be his name, if it is then he is such a poser." 

Kara put her first in her hand as she had a smile on her face. She was just as excited as everyone else to find it out. Everyone headed out to go and see what'll happen.

\----

Conner took a deep breath as he left and headed over to the bank, waiting for what Lex told him. He landed close by, waiting, and 1, 2, 3, on time. The robbers broke in, as he flew in after them. 

"Stop right there you guys!" 

"Oh? And what'll you do if we don't?" 

"I'm glad you asked, I'll show you what'll happen." 

Conner flew towards them and began to fight them, using his powers, shooting his eye lasers as he did so. At the same time the others got there and saw a small figment of what was happening, of course Hal thought that they beat the guy. 

"Alright, we have the advantage, let's go and beat the dude at it." 

Although no one should really trust Hal's instincts they went along with it anyway. Going inside they saw Conner fighting the criminals. 

"No way, he's real!" 

Babs said it louder than she should have, getting his attention. He was wearing his outfit with both a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and two Superman symbol patches on each side, and a pair of sunglasses. Looking surprised Conner forgot what he was supposed to be doing. 

"Hey dude, you can't just appropriate the symbol, it's mine and Superman's!" 

Kara flew over and got in his face, upset at him for what he wore. But she had to admit, his haircut was kinda cool, but that's not important. While this was happening the robbers were getting away. 

"I don't want to have this conversation! They're getting away!" 

Conner flew off and chased after the robbers, finally catching up to them and tying them up with a lamp post. 

"Now then, to the police station for you guys." 

Just as he was about to do so, he got tired up with Diana's lasso. Struggling to move, he eventually gave in, unwilling. 

"Tell us who you are and we will allow you to finish what you need to." 

"Fine, if you're so interested then I'll tell you. My name is Kon-El, I'm a clone." 

Hearing the word clone sparked Babs to interest. She needed to know more about him. She took the lasso from Diana. 

"Did you say clone? Who's clone are you? How did you get made? This is all so interesting." 

"Umm, well...I'm a clone of Superman. I was made to replace the real one and other heroes. I'm not allowed to really go into details about it. But I'm called Superboy, so I'm fine with that." 

That answer wasn't enough for Babs, she wanted to know the juicy details about him, who cloned him and his secret identity. 

"Please, please, please I want to know more!" 

Conner sighed hearing her say this to him. Was he really allowed to say that Lex Luthor cloned him from Superman's DNA? Or even that Lex provided a smidge of his own to put in Conner. 

"Look, let me arrest these guys and I can tell you as much as I can, alright?" 

Jessica chimed in, grabbing the lasso from Babs. She was skeptical about what he said. How can they trust him? 

"Can we really believe that you'll return from the police station? How do we know you aren't just giving us the slip?" 

"Look, you can come with me if you want, I don't mind, alright? Just please get this lasso off of me, it's tight." 

Jessica handles the lasso back to Diana who removed it from Conner. He stretched a bit, afterall, it really was tight on him and took the robbers to the police station. With everyone else in tow with him. Afterwards they finally met up at Conner's home in order to find out more.


End file.
